


Gym Leader Castle

by animatedrose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Clyde be evil, Death, Gen, Violence, Weirdness, death is weird for the humans, from my old fanfiction.net account, funky realities, old, possessed Gym Leaders, semi nuzlocke, tower of challenges, unlikely to be continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose
Summary: 100 years ago, a castle emerged as a calling to trainers. It has remained undefeated and no challengers have returned from it. The world has fallen on catastrophic times and one boy believes the answers may lie in the castle. Inside, he encounters more mysteries and impossible circumstances that leave him doubting his abilities as a trainer and as a human.A semi-nuzlocke challenge





	1. Versus 1: Clyde

Out in the middle of nowhere, a tall tower-like castle raised high into the sky. Nobody was sure when, how, or why it was erected. One day, it simply appeared there. A message was sent out to trainers everywhere after it appeared.

CAN YOU REACH THE TOP AND BECOME THE BEST OF THE BEST?

Trainers everywhere heeded the call and entered the castle. Each day, more and more entered. They were all eager and prepared to take on anything.

None of them returned. If anyone had made it to the top, the public never heard about it. The flow of challengers slowed to a trickle before stopping completely.

That was nearly a hundred years ago. The castle still stands, tall and untouched by time. The world has fallen on harsh times and Pokémon training became nearly nonexistent. The castle, once an infamous mystery, now lays forgotten in the memories of the world’s denizens, who now struggle to make ends meet.

Perhaps they have all forgotten it—that call that begged to be heeded, the urge to enter that castle and see what lies beyond those massive double doors at its base. Perhaps they have indeed forgotten.

But one will not. The castle’s mystery calls to him. Inside lies the answers he seeks. Perhaps what he needs is finally within reach. If only he can get that far…

.o.o.o.o.

There was a man standing before those double doors, barring the way. He was leaning back against them, tall and lean in his light brown suit, white button-up shirt, and red tie. His brown hair was spiked up neat and tidy, not a hair out of place. Dark sunglasses hid his eyes from the world, perched atop his nose and above a small brown mustache. He was fiddling with a lighter, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

He peered up over the tops of his sunglasses, noticing he was no longer alone. A small smile formed on his lips as he straightened, successfully lighting his cigarette and pocketing the lighter. He stood at full attention, eyes on the newcomer.

The boy, about fifteen years old, was just over a head shorter than him with messy black hair and acid green eyes. He wore a black coat with the collar flared out, a light green T-shirt, black pants, and dark tennis shoes. Around his neck was a white hexagon-shaped charm, sparkling in the sunlight. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets as he stared down the older man guarding the castle’s doors.

“My, my. Are you perhaps a challenger?” the man asked curiously, tilting his head back to let out a burst of cigarette smoke. “Haven’t seen one of you in…thirty? Forty years, maybe? It’s been way too long.”

“You look too young to have been here that long ago,” the boy commented.

“Never said I was here then. Just saying that no challengers have been here since then,” the man pointed out, cigarette caught between two fingers so he could speak clearer. “So, are you a challenger?”

“You could say that,” the boy replied.

“It’s a yes or no question. Answer it,” the man countered pointedly, looking annoying.

“…Yeah,” the boy nodded warily.

“I’m not seeing any Pokémon or Poké Balls on you. Don’t you know there’s a test before you can enter?” the man asked, scanning the boy over in confusion.

_“Denne denne! Dedenne denne!”_

A small orange mouse with a long black tail and red cheeks appeared over the hill, bounding over at a quick pace. The rodent shot up the boy’s leg, scaling his back to perch lightly on one shoulder. The boy smirked, reaching up to scratch it behind one ear. The mouse gave a squeak of affection, leaning into the touch happily.

“A Dedenne? Well…I’ve seen better and worse before. But I’m not here to judge,” the man shrugged, struggling to stay neutral.

“Then bring on that test,” the boy stated firmly, looking up at him.

“You really think you’re ready? It’s not easy,” the man admitted, hands raised in surrender.

“Bring it on. I can take whatever this place has to throw at me,” the boy replied, not wavering in his decision at all.

“Don’t get cocky,” the man warned, pulling a Poké Ball from his belt. “But I hear you. The test is a Pokémon battle against me. Win and you get into the castle. Lose and you scram until you decide to come back for a second round, if you dare to. Show me what you’ve got!”

The Poké Ball snapped open, revealing a tall bipedal pink and cream-colored Pokémon with large ears that had curled antennae attached to the undersides of them. Large blue eyes blinked up at the boy curiously, a questioning noise escaping it.

_“Audi?”_

“Chip, you know what to do. Get in there!” the boy ordered.

_“Denne denne!”_

The Dedenne shot down his arm and pounced, landing on the grassy ground not far from the Audino. The Normal-type backed up a step, looking back at its trainer in concern.

“By the way, I’m Clyde. And you are…?” the man suddenly prompted.

The boy looked at the ground, brows furrowed. “…Zachary. I’m Zachary,” he replied with a frown.

“Nice to meet you, Zachary. Let’s skip the first-time-meeting-you chatter and get right into the battle. We can have our pleasantries afterward,” Clyde declared with a smile. “Audino, use Pound.”

“Tackle, Chip!” Zachary barked quickly.

The two Pokémon collided, rebounding off one another. Chip raced around the larger Pokémon, making use of his speed to attack quicker and more often. The Audino huddled in on itself, defending rather than trying to pursue the faster Pokémon.

Clyde sighed, a hand rubbing his right temple. “My, my. I must be out of shape here. Poor Audino doesn’t stand a chance…”

“You’re not even trying,” Zachary accused, bristling angrily.

“Oh, trust me, Zachary. You don’t _want_ me to try,” Clyde informed, looking at the boy warningly. “Besides, you look like too much fun to just break you here.”

“…Break me?” Zachary repeated.

“Audino, use Pound!” Clyde suddenly ordered.

“Chip, Thunder Shock!” Zachary retaliated.

The Dedenne jumped away, dodging the strike the Audino threw at him. Electricity shot along its whiskers and cheeks before exploding from the rodent’s tiny body in a burst of light. It engulfed the Audino in raw lightning, making it cry out in agony. The lightning only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to rob the Normal-type of the last of its strength. It collapsed the moment it was freed, falling in a smoking heap on the ground.

“Awww!” Clyde pouted, toeing Audino’s unconscious form hopefully. “And here I thought I could get the upper hand if I distracted you. So much for that plan. Oh well, you win. Congrats!”

“Then open those doors. I’ve got some answers to find,” Zachary growled, Chip clambering back onto his shoulder.

“So you have a predetermined purpose coming here that does not involve just facing the challenges that lie inside this castle?” Clyde asked, amazed. “That’s a new one. Oh yes, you’ll be very interesting to watch.”

“To watch? What, is there an audience in there? Nobody ever leaves when they enter,” Zachary pointed out.

“An audience? Hardly! No, it’s just little old me,” Clyde replied, turning to grasp the handles of the double doors. He looked back at Zachary with a smile. “It gets boring, playing guard out here, so I think I’ll watch you go through this castle instead. That should be fun!”

“Don’t you guard the door?” Zachary questioned, baffled and a bit concerned. _This guy wants to WATCH me? Okay, that’s definitely not creepy at all._

“Oh, someone else will guard it for me,” Clyde reassured, throwing the massive doors open with ease. “Welcome to Gym Leader Castle, Zachary.”

“Gym Leader Castle…” the raven-haired boy repeated thoughtfully.

Zachary looked up, staring at the empty stone room beyond the doors. There was only a set of stairs at the center of the room leading up into the ceiling. Clyde headed inside, pausing once he reached the stairs.

“As your newfound companion through your little journey, I want to inform you that I actually can do quite a lot for you outside of battle. I can heal your Pokémon, provide you with necessary items, and give you helpful advice on the challenges ahead. Feel free to make use of me or disregard me, though be warned that the latter isn’t a good idea. This castle is anything but ordinary, so you might want to accept any and all help you can get.”

“I could tell you this place isn’t ordinary from the get-go,” Zachary pointed out, heading for the stairs. “Though you could explain why it’s no—”

A loud BOOM made him jump. Whirling around, green eyes widened in panic when he realized what had happened. The huge double doors had slammed shut of their own accord. If his hunch was right, he doubted they were going to open again anytime soon.

“The only way you get to leave is if you win,” Clyde said, suddenly behind Zachary, hands curled on the boy’s shoulders. “The only way you can win is by going up those stairs and getting started. I suggest you get moving. Nightfall will be here soon and it’s not good to keep your opponents waiting. They’ve been oh so very impatient lately with the lack of challengers. You’re their first new challenger in ages, so they expect a lot out of you. It wouldn’t do to disappoint them.”

“…You mean the Gym Leaders,” Zachary guessed.

“Is it that obvious?” Clyde asked in amusement, drawing away from the boy and returning to his place by the stairs.

“Well, Gym Leader Castle kind of gives away who’s in here. It just depends on who the Gym Leaders are,” Zachary pointed out, turning to look at the stairs and his guide. “What’s upstairs? A Gym Leader?”

“No, not yet. It’d be unfair to challenge you right away like that. You only have one Pokémon, after all,” Clyde said with a pleased smile, hands clapped together in front of his face. “Upstairs is a little…rest and preparation floor, I guess you could call it. It has a rest house and a training area for you to level up your team.”

“You said it yourself—I only have Chip. There is no team,” Zachary reminded, resting a hand on the Dedenne’s head.

“That’s where you’re wrong! You can actually encounter a large variety of wild Pokémon in this very castle!” Clyde explained merrily. “The floors here are divided into two kinds of floors—rest floors and Gym floors. The rest floors, which I just told you about, happen to also include areas for you to catch Pokémon in. Though what you’ll find, I do not know. You’ll have to look around and find out for yourself!”

“How is that possible?” Zachary asked, confused.

“The same way this very castle is possible,” Clyde replied vaguely. “You’ll need to find those answers for yourself. But for now, why don’t we go upstairs and you can see what all is there?”

“…Sure,” Zachary shrugged.

“Oh, goodie! Race you to the top!” Clyde ran up the stairs, disappearing up them like a shot.

“…Like I stood a chance,” Zachary huffed, trudging up after him.

Clyde was indeed at the top already, peering down eagerly as Zachary headed up the last few steps. Then the ex-guard spun away with a laugh to gesture around the strange floor. Zachary followed him, looking around in surprise.

It was like he’d just stepped outside, if he ignored the stone walls and ceiling that made it a room. There was grass covering the ground and trees whose tops brushed the tall ceiling. A large pond sparkled nearby. At the very center of it all stood a small one-floor house with a deep red roof and a few windows. A set of stone stairs were nearby, reaching up to the ceiling.

“That there is where you can rest between challenges. I think you know what everything else on this floor is for,” Clyde said with a knowing smile.

“You mean I have to come back down here after each battle to heal?” Zachary asked, suddenly annoyed.

“Nope! There’s one of these floors between every Gym floor,” Clyde reassured. “After all, the Gym Leaders want their challenger at full strength. Nobody wants to face you when you have no health left. That’d be no fun.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Zachary nodded, relieved to hear that.

“Well then, feel free to rest and prep here! I’m sure the first Gym Leader is waiting for you to challenge him,” Clyde commented, looking up at the ceiling.

Chip dashed into the grass, playing and squeaking happily. Zachary frowned, looking around the nature-covered room with caution. Then he approached Clyde, who was leaning against a wall with the cigarette at his lips again. The brunette paused his smoking, eyeing the boy behind dark sunglasses.

“You needed something?” he asked curiously.

“You said you could give me advice about stuff. What can you tell me about that first Gym Leader?” Zachary questioned. “Who is he? What type does he use? How can I win?”

“Slow down, would you? It’s no fun if I give you all the answers you want right away. Besides, you’ll be hitting me with more questions than _that_ when you beat him. Trust me, you’ll beat him as long as you keep that Dedenne at full strength,” Clyde replied, hands held up in surrender again.

“So he’s weak to Electric-types,” Zachary guessed, looking away. _That means…Water-type or Flying-type, most likely. This shouldn’t be too hard then._

“He’s also pretty weak. Give yourself a few more levels and you should win easily,” Clyde continued. “He only has two Gym trainers with him. His highest level Pokémon is Level 13.”

“Gym trainers?” Zachary repeated.

“I think only one Gym Leader doesn’t have them, but the rest all employ a few to test out challengers before the Gym Leader personally faces them. They’ll usually be a good amount weaker than the Gym Leader, so feel free to use them for experience and whatnot,” Clyde shrugged nonchalantly. “This guy only has two and they’re pretty weak, but I say aim for Level 13 or over, just so you’re on par with the Gym Leader. Even with a type advantage, I wouldn’t get cocky. Though he’s the weakest one here, that Gym Leader can cause major issues if you don’t watch yourself.”

“Can’t you tell me anything more useful, like the actual type of his Gym?” Zachary pressed.

“That would spoil the fun,” Clyde chuckled, blowing smoke at the ceiling. “I already gave you a big hint, so you’ve already narrowed it down big time. Just go train and when you’re done, tell me and we’ll head upstairs.”

Zachary frowned, annoyed at the guide’s evasiveness, before leaving him in favor of searching out Chip. The Dedenne was already hard at work fighting the Water-types in the pond, electricity dancing across the water’s surface from his attacks. Zachary watched for a while before eyeing the ceiling.

_I wonder who it is,_ he thought. _That Gym Leader…? Probably nobody I know. I haven’t heard of any Gym Leaders being around since before this castle was built. All the real famous ones are long dead. I’ll just have to be careful and not underestimate them. At least Clyde gave me the highest level. I can work with that. Just gotta stay above it. That should work._

_“Dedenne denne! Denne!”_

“Huh?” Zachary looked up to see Chip gesturing toward the pond. “What is it?”

A Magikarp was hopping about in the pond, gulping air. It stayed close to shore, near where Chip was. When Zachary approached, it suddenly dove before launching itself into the air, crashing into the boy’s chest hard enough to knock him back on his butt. Zachary yelped, coughing and clutching his aching chest as the Magikarp flopped on his lap.

“Ow! What the heck?!” he barked, glaring down at the fish.

_“Magikarp karp! Magikarp!”_ it gasped between flops.

_“Denne denne! Dedenne!”_ Chip squeaked, smiling up at his trainer.

Zachary looked from Chip to the Magikarp before sighing. “Well… A Gyarados is always useful,” he admitted, digging around before yanking an empty Poké Ball from his belt. “Why don’t I call you…Kirby?”

_“Magikarp karp! Karp!”_ the fish Pokémon gasped as it was sucked into the Poké Ball.

“Congrats! Made your next catch already?” Clyde asked, waltzing over. “A Magikarp? Should be useful once it evolves. Better be careful with it up on the Gym floors. Wouldn’t want to lose it too soon, eh?”

“Lose it?” Zachary repeated, baffled.

Clyde merely smirked behind his mustache before straightening up again. “Your Dedenne sure looks stronger now. Ready to head up to the first Gym Leader? Or do you need more time?”

Zachary looked at Chip, who gave a happy squeak. Hooking Kirby’s Poké Ball to his belt, the boy rubbed his chest as he stood up. Chip shot up to his shoulder again, tail wagging merrily.

“I think we’re ready,” Zachary confirmed. “I’ll heal up Chip and then we’ll go.”

“Pokémon Center healing station is in the rest house,” Clyde explained, heading toward the tiny house. “Not gonna make anymore catches?”

“There will be another one of these floors after the first Gym Leader. I’ll catch more there,” Zachary shrugged nonchalantly.

Heading into the house, he saw a machine that indeed looked like the ones found in old Pokémon Centers. Most of those buildings were shut down or abandoned now due to the recent disasters that plagued the world—freak storms, tornados, earthquakes, etc. Pokémon training as a whole had dwindled into near nonexistence within the past few decades.

Healing Chip and Kirby up quickly, Zachary then left the house and stopped at the foot of the stairs. Clyde was waiting there for him. Without anther word, the pair headed up the stone steps toward the opening in the ceiling.

_Time to see who my first challenge is against,_ the raven-haired boy thought as he ascended the last few steps.


	2. Versus 2: Falkner

“You go on. I’ll see you up at the next floor,” Clyde said, stopping short of the last step.

“Huh?” Zachary looked at him in confusion.

“Go on. I’ll see you at the next rest floor…if you win,” Clyde stated simply, going down a few steps.

“How are you going to get upstairs if you’re down here?” Zachary argued.

“I have my ways,” Clyde reassured. “Just go. See you upstairs, Zachary. I have faith in your victory.”

Zachary looked at the older man before relenting, trudging up the last few steps. Clyde stepped back and was swallowed into the darkness below. A trapdoor snapped shut over the stairs the moment Zachary was off the steps, making him jump. After a moment of regaining his nerves, the boy looked around warily.

The room was big and empty aside from a few decorated wooden pillars lining the walls. It seemed pretty plain in appearance, varnished wood panels replacing stone bricks in the walls, floor, and ceiling. Massive windows allowed sunlight and fresh air into the room, driving away the dreary darkness of the Gym floor. Another stone staircase rose up behind the arena drawn out on the floor.

Two young men stood on the other side of the room. Behind them stood an older boy with dark blue hair covering one of his eyes. There seemed to be a cruel glint in that lone blue eye as the young man looked up at Zachary, a smile crossing his face. It was anything but harmless joy. It was downright frightening.

“Ah, look what we have here, boys! Another challenger at long last!” the young man exclaimed, arms raised in a welcoming gesture.

Zachary stopped in his tracks. “…Falkner,” he realized.

“So you know my name. Good,” the young man, Falkner, smirked. “I am the elegant master of all Flying-type Pokémon, the Gym Leader of Violet City! I shall be your first challenge here at the castle…if you can beat my loyal trainers, Abe and Rod, first.”

_That’s impossible!_ Zachary thought, arms shaking. _Falkner? Here? But…he died almost a hundred years ago, along with the other Gym Leaders! How is he alive? And here, of all places? This is messed up! This is…!_

“Done staring?” Falkner asked, eyes glinting darkly at the boy. “Keep that up and this battle will be over before it begins. Abe, Rod, show this kid how strong Flying-type Pokémon are!”

“Yes, sir,” the first one, Abe, nodded as he stepped onto the drawn field. “Spearow, time to see some action!”

A brown bird with puffy feathers on its head emerged from the Poké Ball. _“Spearow spear!”_

_“Dedenne!”_ Chip whimpered, tugging on Zachary’s hair.

“Huh?” The raven-haired boy snapped back to attention. “Oh… Sorry, Chip. I guess I zoned out.”

“You gonna fight or talk, kid? Falkner’s been waiting on this for a while now. Don’t disappoint him!” Abe barked in annoyance.

“Zachary! My name is Zachary!” the boy shot back. “Chip, get in there!”

_“Denne denne!”_ Chip squeaked, leaping out onto the field.

“About time,” the bird keeper grinned. “Spearow, use Peck!”

“Chip, Thunder Shock!” Zachary ordered.

“An Electric-type user,” Falkner grumbled, arms crossed as he moodily watched the battle. “Goodie…”

_“SpeaROOOOOOOW!!”_

The bird hit the ground hard, feathers singed and smoke rising from its body. Abe froze, watching its motionless body in terror. Zachary smirked victoriously.

“Good job, Chip! You w—”

Zachary’s praise was interrupted when there was light in front of him. Abe was disappearing into bits and pieces of glowing white light. Rod gave a cry of terror, lunging for his friend, only to be held back by Falkner.

“Don’t! You knew the risks when you agreed to be my Gym trainers,” he warned harshly.

“But…” Rod squeaked, tears stinging his eyes.

“It’s all right. Just…take this punk out for me…okay?” Abe requested, looking at Rod as the last of him disappeared.

Rod nodded. “I will! You won’t be forgotten!” he declared.

“…What just happened?” Zachary asked softly as the light faded.

“Those who lose in this place lose more than just the battle. They themselves are lost,” Falkner replied, looking at the ground with arms crossed.

“He…died?” Zachary squeaked, crashing to his knees.

_“Dedenne denne! Denne…”_ Chip whimpered, crawling into Zachary’s lap. _“Dedenne…”_

“Get up,” Rod ordered coldly. “…I said get up! You’re not getting to Falkner, kid! Not after what you did to Abe! Get up and let’s end this!”

“But you’ll…” Zachary choked, staring up at the bird keeper in fear.

“Our fates were set in stone when we came here at this castle’s creation. Fighting is the only reason we are here,” Falkner declared, glaring down at the challenger. “So do as Rod says. Get up and fight. If you win, you’ll have to face me. You’d best be prepared.”

_‘At this castle’s creation’? You mean Falkner has been here…for nearly 100 years? That’s not possible,_ Zachary thought, shakily getting to his feet.

“Let’s go, Pidgey! Time to rub these guys out of existence! For Abe!” Rod ordered, pulling out two Poké Balls.

He tossed one out, unleashing his first Pidgey. Chip reluctantly scurried onto the field, looking concerned. Rod was quick to shout out an order, forcing Zachary to have Chip retaliate with Thunder Shock. Watching those two Pidgey fall was painful. When it was over, the same light engulfed and broke apart Rod.

“Dang… I guess I lost,” he lamented. “Sorry, Falkner. Guess it’s…up to you.”

“You will not be forgotten. Either of you,” Falkner stated, watching his last Gym trainer fade away into nothing. “Goodbye.”

“Bye…” Rod disappeared, leaving no trace that he ever existed.

Falkner sighed before squaring his shoulders, approaching the field. “Well, congratulations. You’ve managed to defeat my Gym trainers. Now you get to face me.”

“Will that…happen to you too?” Zachary asked.

“Most likely. I don’t see why it wouldn’t,” Falkner replied.

“And you’re okay with that?” Zachary questioned.

“Nobody’s okay with dying. It’s just a matter of accepting the inevitable and doing what you can before it happens,” Falkner answered, pulling out a Poké Ball. A glaring red glint entered his eye and a cruel grin crossed his face. “That doesn’t mean I’m just going to _let_ you win, of course. My job is to give you a challenge. Do the same to me, understand? Give me a challenge!”

He shouted the last sentence as he flung the first Poké Ball forward, releasing a Pidgey. The brown and cream bird ruffled its feathers, glaring at Zachary. With a nod from the boy, Chip darted forward, sparks dancing along his whiskers.

“Perhaps you have an advantage with that Electric-type. It doesn’t mean I’m out of the running yet!” Falkner declared, smirking. “Pidgey, Sand-Attack!”

“Use Thunder Shock!” Zachary ordered.

Chip yelped as sand was flung into his face, obscuring his vision and making most of his strikes miss. Pidgey dive-bombed him a few times, causing a good amount of damage. After a few failed hits, the Dedenne finally managed to hit Pidgey with a jolt of electricity. Another strike right after that downed it for good.

“Chip, return! Kirby, you’re in!” Zachary ordered, pulling out a Potion to heal Chip with.

The Magikarp flopped uselessly out on the wooden floor of the field, gasping for air. Returning his Pidgey, Falkner smirked at the sight of the fish. Pulling out his second—and his final—Poké Ball, he sent it out to unleash a large bird with a crest of pinkish-red feathers atop its head. The bird eyed Kirby, confused and a bit hungry.

“Pidgeotto, use Gust!” Falkner ordered.

The whirlwind crashed into Kirby, sending the fish tumbling across the floor. When it recovered, a set of talons crashed down on it. Pinned to the floor, the Magikarp could only wiggle wetly and gasp.

_Gonna have to let Kirby faint here,_ Zachary decided. _Then I can send Chip in and finish him!_

“Pidgeotto, use Tackle. Finish him off,” Falkner ordered. Then he looked at Zachary. “Lesson number two, kid. You shouldn’t rely on conventional means such a fainting when you’re in here. I’m afraid the rules are different for you now.”

“What?” Zachary blinked, confused.

“Watch and learn.”

Falkner snapped his fingers. Pidgeotto attacked, driving its beak deep into Kirby’s side. The fish gave a choked gasp, blood rushing from the wound. Chip gave a shrill screech of terror. Zachary froze, jaw dropping in shock.

“…Kirby!” he shouted. “Chip, use Thunder Shock!”

_“Denne!”_ Chip charged, cheeks sparking angrily. _“Dede…NNNEEEEEEEE!!”_

Electricity exploded from the orange mouse’s body, hitting the bird head-on. The Pidgeotto gave a pained squawk and flapped away, landing near Falkner and shaking itself to get rid of burnt feathers. Chip perched defensively in front of Kirby, tail and fur rising in anger, sparks shooting up his whiskers, eyes shining with tears as he glared at the bird.

Zachary stumbled over, falling to his hands and knees behind Chip. He scooped up Kirby, pulling the bleeding fish into his lap. Kirby gasped, breath ragged and sounding gurgled as blood ran from its small body.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Zachary whispered, staring down at the wound in shock. Tears ran down his face, falling on Kirby’s scaly form. “…Why? Why didn’t you faint? Why are you…?”

“The fainting mechanism is deactivated when you enter this castle,” Falkner explained, eye narrowed at the boy crying over a Magikarp. “We die when we lose a battle. Our Pokémon suffer the same fate. It’s only fair.”

“…Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Zachary demanded, shoulders shaking.

Falkner smirked, amused. “Because it’s more fun that way. That’s why.”

_“Magikrrpppphhh…”_ Kirby choked as he died.

The moment the fish stopped breathing, Zachary moved. Lifting his head, he glared angrily at Falkner. Falkner’s grin widened, giggles escaping him.

“Oh, how I’ve missed that look on challengers’ faces!” he declared with a laugh. “Shall we finish this? Or will you retreat to cry over your Magikarp?”

“…Thunder Shock,” Zachary ordered.

Chip fired a burst of lightning at Pidgeotto, who flew away at the last second to avoid it. Falkner stepped back, laughing madly.

“And the battle continues! This is great! Show me more, kid! Give me a challenge!” Falkner cried, arms flung out in joy.

“Thunder Shock! Tear that bird down, Chip!” Zachary shouted, jumping up to his feet and glaring up at the bird circling near the ceiling.

_“Dede…NNEEEEEEEE!”_

More electricity tore into the sky, chasing the Pidgeotto down. The mighty bird flapped to and fro to avoid it, the electric death hot on its tail feathers. Chip kept up the strikes, never wavering in his ordered objective. He would avenge Kirby no matter what!

Falkner’s laughter hit a lunatic crescendo. “Yes! Yes! I’ve been waiting for this ever since back then! Oh, how fun this is! Keep it up! Hit me with all you have, boy! GIVE ME A CHALLENGE!!”

_“DEDENNEEEEEEEEEE!!”_

A monstrous blast of lightning exploded from Chip, engulfing the Pidgeotto. A pained shriek escaped the bird as it disappeared in the blast, bright white light and smoke flooding the room. When it all cleared, Pidgeotto crashed to the floor in a heap of burning feathers. Chip gasped for breath, whiskers still dancing with excess electricity.

“…We won,” Zachary realized, dropping to his knees again. “We won…”

“You’re really strong. Determined too. That’s good. You’ll need that in order to beat the others,” Falkner stated, arms lowering back to his sides. The red glint in his eye died, the crazed grin fading to a sad smile. “It looks like I couldn’t beat you. Oh well… I guess maybe I wasn’t worthy enough to.”

“…Falkner!” Zachary cried as the Gym Leader began to break apart into fragments.

“Don’t cry over me. Nobody will over you if you lose,” Falkner said harshly, glowering at the boy. The harshness died, fear suddenly swallowing his face. “…Father? Father, no! No! How could I have lost?”

_What the…? What’s going on here?_ Zachary wondered, frightened by the sudden swing in Falkner’s emotions.

“Why? My father’s bird Pokémon were the strongest! How could I have lost to a kid like you? No! I… I don’t want to die!” Falkner cried, stumbling back before looking up at the ceiling, eye flooded with tears. “Please! Give me another chance! I didn’t agree to this! I didn’t…!”

Falkner was cut off when he completely shattered into glowing white fragments of light. It soon faded away, leaving nothing but a glinting piece of metal behind. Zachary shakily got to his feet and approached where the Gym Leader once stood, reaching down to collect the abandoned item.

It was the Zephyr Badge.

A loud creak made the boy jump. The trapdoor at the top of the stairs leading to the next floor had opened, welcoming him to continue on.

Zachary sighed before heading up the steps, Chip on his shoulder and Kirby’s body in his arms. The floor below was coated in red stains from where the Magikarp had died and scorch marks from Chip’s lightning bolts. Nothing else was left in that room. Not a single sign of life.

Zachary was glad to leave it behind. He never wanted to see that room again.

“Ah! It looks like you won, Zachary! Congrats!”

Clyde was there on the rest floor, hands clasped to his chest in joy as the raven-haired teenager emerged from the staircase. The room looked identical to the previous rest floor—grassy ground, trees that reached the ceiling, sparkling pond, small house, and the stairs leading to the next floor. Clyde happily waltzed over, shaking Zachary’s free hand quickly.

“Congrats again, kiddo! I hope he didn’t give you too much tro—”

“Why was he here?” Zachary demanded, yanking his hand free of the guide’s grip. “That was Falkner! He died 100 years ago! Why was he here?”

“He did?” Clyde questioned, giving a nonchalant shrug. “I guess you must’ve been misinformed.”

“Don’t mess with me! And the trainers vanished when I beat them! Did they die? How? Why? What happened? And Kirby! Why did he…? Why is he…?” Zachary looked at the dead fish in his arms.

Clyde withdrew a few steps, lips pursed and eyes hidden securely behind his sunglasses. “I see you finally know what happens in here…and why nobody ever leaves. Are you angry? There’s no point in being so. You can’t leave until you win…or meet the same fate as them.”

“You’re not answering my questions,” Zachary growled. “Why does that happen? What happened to them? And Kirby! Why did he die?”

Clyde sighed, looking to the side. “The trainers aren’t exactly dead, per say. They will remain that way until you lose, in which case they’ll reappear in order to challenge the next person that enters this tower. They’ll only really die if someone defeats this castle. The same goes for Falkner, so you can relax on that part.”

“Only if I lose,” Zachary spat bitterly, glaring at the guide.

“As for your Magikarp…I’m sure Falkner explained that to you himself,” Clyde admitted, lighting up a cigarette. “He seems to take great joy in revealing that particular rule to new challengers. Fainting is nonexistent in here. It’s life or death, for both humans and Pokémon.”

“How could you do this?” Zachary choked.

“I don’t make the rules. I just enforce them and inform you about them,” Clyde corrected, breathing out smoke.

“Any other surprises I should know about?” Zachary demanded, bristling.

“Not really,” Clyde replied.

“Are all the Gym Leaders like Falkner? Are they all from 100 years ago? Will they all die if I beat them?”

“Most likely.”

“Most likely? Give me a straight answer!”

“That’s the thing. I’m just a guide,” Clyde explained pointedly, taking the cigarette from his lips to speak better. “I’m here to ensure you’re prepared for the Gym Leaders. I help you train, I give you hints, I fetch necessary items, and I attempt to secure success for you through indirect means. I cannot give you the answers to everything. That’s not how it works.”

“Then what _can_ you tell me?” Zachary barked.

“The same things I told you when you asked for advice about Falkner,” Clyde answered. “I can give you the highest level, how many Gym trainers to expect, basic strength level, and hints to their typing if you have anything advantageous to use against them. I cannot tell you who they are, the city they hail from, the badge they carry, how many Pokémon they have, or their Gym typing.”

Zachary frowned before pulling out the Zephyr Badge. “And what’s this for?”

“As proof that you beat Falkner, of course,” Clyde chuckled. “Keep a good hold on those. You’ll need them if you ever reach the end. Trust me on that, Zachary.”

.o.o.o.o.

Zachary spent the rest of the day training on the rest floor. Chip grew a few levels, fighting the fish Pokémon in the pond. Despite his fears of the new rules, the boy forced himself to search out what kind of Pokémon he could capture. Worries plagued him about the next Gym Leader and, though the obscurity concerned him, he sought out Clyde near the rest house.

“Need something?” Clyde asked, finishing off his cigarette from earlier.

“What can you tell me…about the next Gym Leader?” Zachary forced himself to ask.

Clyde gave a small smile of satisfaction. “I knew you’d come ask eventually,” he commented. “The next Gym Leader is not much stronger than Falkner but she can be quite an annoyance with her signature technique. I wouldn’t underestimate her, especially in light of what you learned in your last battle. Your Dedenne will do nicely against her. Her highest is Level 12 and she has three Gym Trainers.”

“That doesn’t sound like Whitney at all,” Zachary muttered.

“Who said this castle only had one set of Gym Leaders in it? This is Gym Leader Castle, not Johto Gym Leader Castle,” Clyde pointed out.

“Then this could be any Gym Leader at all,” Zachary realized. _Another Gym that Chip can defeat..._

“Do you need something else?” Clyde questioned lightly.

“…What do you suggest in terms of catching Pokémon?” Zachary hesitantly asked.

“Anything goes,” Clyde shrugged. “Though…a Fire-type, Rock-type, or Flying-type might do nicely, just in case your Dedenne can’t cut it.”

_Something weak to Electric, Fire, Rock, and Flying-type,_ Zachary noted.

“Nightfall’s coming. Perhaps you should turn in soon? You can continue training tomorrow before you head upstairs…unless you’re staying here for longer?” Clyde stated curiously.

“No, I’m going upstairs tomorrow at some point. I just need to plan more,” Zachary countered, walking away. “Are you staying here too? I only saw one bed in there.”

“I have my own sleeping arrangements. The house is yours, Zachary,” Clyde reassured with a smile.

“…Whatever,” Zachary huffed, continuing back to the trees.

Clyde smiled softly before a glimmer of soft blue caught his eye. It was a glowing butterfly flapping close to his left hand. Clyde’s eyes narrowed, a twisted smirk reaching him. The butterfly suddenly thrashed, soft blue consumed by brilliant red. The butterfly flew away, vanishing into the wall and flying outside of the castle.

_Time to begin,_ Clyde thought, stepping away from the rest house and into the shadows beneath the stairs, where he vanished into nothing.


	3. Versus 3: Viola

“Ready to go, kiddo?”

Clyde headed over to where Zachary crouched in the grass, Poké Ball in hand. The boy stood up, looking back at the man before hooking the metallic sphere to his belt. Chip darted up his clothes, perching on the teenager’s shoulder.

“Caught something?” Clyde prompted, curious.

“Yep,” Zachary nodded, walking past the guide and heading for the stairs.

“…Not gonna tell me what it is?” Clyde asked, miffed as he followed the boy.

“You’ll see on the next rest floor,” Zachary replied, taking the stone steps two at a time.

“If you make it that far,” Clyde pointed out.

“I will,” Zachary guaranteed. “See you on the next floor.”

Clyde stayed at the foot of the steps, a small frown on his face. He soon vanished from view as Zachary ascended the stairs, reaching the trapdoor at the top. It flipped open, letting him out onto the next Gym floor.

The room was dimly lit, floor and walls coated in planks of fresh lumber. Sticky spider webs coated every wall and even the floor, threatening to keep the raven-haired boy’s shoes glued in one place. A small wooden platform was raised about a foot off the ground, a cloth tent pitched atop it, full of expensive camera equipment.

Three kids stood before the platform, two young boys and a girl. All three tensed upon seeing Zachary. Behind them, a woman with yellow hair and a curlicue springing off to the side lifted a camera to eye level, snapping a picture of Zachary. The flash made him squint, blinking rapidly to dispel the glare and spots dancing across his vision.

“Fantastic! You’re a fantastic shot!” the woman declared, lowering the camera. “Welcome to the Santalune City Gym! I am Viola, the Gym Leader here! You must be a challenger. Fantastic! It’s been far too long since the last one.”

_First Johto, now Kalos. I guess I should be ready for anything in here now. Who knows which Gym Leader is up next,_ Zachary noted.

“A quiet one, huh? Fantastic! Let your battling speak for you!” Viola declared, a dark smirk crossing her sweet-looking face. “David, Zachary, Charlotte! He’s all yours!”

“I’ll go first,” one of the boys said, stepping forward. “Go, Ledyba!”

A large ladybug-like Pokémon emerged from the Poké Ball. _“Ledy!”_

“Chip, you’re in,” Zachary ordered.

_“Denne!”_ Chip squeaked, leaping from the boy’s shoulder to land on the field.

“Tackle!”

“Thunder Shock, Chip!”

The bug gave a screech of pain as it was zapped with the lightning, breaking free long enough to deliver a hefty slam to the orange mouse. Chip retreated briefly before firing a second strike, downing the Ledyba for good. The boy just stared in shock before his body began to disintegrate into white light.

“David, no!” the girl cried, tears springing to her eyes.

“You…!” The other boy glared at Zachary, teeth grit angrily.

“What a fantastic battle, David,” Viola wished softly, a hand on her heart. “If only it had not ended this way for you…”

“Don’t worry… I’m not ashamed…” the boy, David, smiled at his leader. “Zach, Char? Do your best too, okay?”

“We will,” the remaining two Gym trainers promised.

“Fan…tas…tic…” David choked out before disappearing completely.

The other boy stalked forward, Poké Ball already in hand. “You’re gonna pay for doing that to David,” he vowed. “Spewpa, let’s wreck him!”

A cocoon-like bug covered in fluffy white hair emerged, large eyes blinking owlishly. _“Spew…?”_

“Chip, you know what to do,” Zachary stated with a shrug.

_“Denne denne!”_ Chip nodded, whiskers crackling with lightning.

“Thunder Shock!”

“Protect, Spewpa!”

Lightning crashed against a soft blue barrier, rebounding off to leave scorches on the wooden floor. The Spewpa struggled to keep the barrier up amidst the constant stream of attacks, only to give a pained cry when the barrier suddenly shattered after the third strike, allowing the cocoon to be electrocuted.

“Stun Spore, Spewpa! That’ll slow ‘em down!”

“Zach, no! That’s an Electric-type! Paralysis doesn’t affect it!” the girl warned.

“Huh? Oh crud!” the boy cursed.

Chip shot through the cloud of yellow spores with ease, crashing into the Spewpa and flinging it back. One final Thunder Shock defeated it, sending the boy to tears as his body broke apart into light.

“Char, be careful! This guy’s no pushover!” he cried, looking back fearfully at the girl.

“Fantastic,” Viola smiled, hands trembling as she held her camera. Her eyes shone with sick joy. “Fantastic…!”

When the boy vanished, Charlotte shakily stepped up. “I won’t let you win, mister! Not after hurting my friends!”

“Sorry, kid, but I can’t afford to lose,” Zachary frowned.

“Kakuna, go!”

“Chip, finish this up!”

One powerful Thunder Shock took the yellow cocoon down instantly. Charlotte faltered before pulling out her only other Poké Ball, unleashing a three-faced bee.

“Combee, don’t let me down! Please!” Charlotte begged.

_“Bee bee!”_ Combee buzzed.

“Gust!”

“Thunder Shock!”

The blast of wind hit Chip hard, pushing the Dedenne back a bit. Cheeks alight with electricity, the mouse tensed before unleashing it in an explosive blast. The Combee gave a cry as it was struck, crashing to the ground in a smoking heap. Charlotte wailed as she began to break apart.

“No! No, no, no! David, Zach! I don’t wanna die!” she sobbed tearfully, face in her hands.

Viola stepped down from her platform as her final Gym trainer vanished into light, camera shaking in her grip as she snapped a picture of Chip. She eyed Zachary hungrily, a red glint shining in them. Her smile was wobbly, like she was unsure whether to smile or laugh.

“Fantastic,” she whispered, fingers brushing her lips in awe. “You are…fantastic. This battle… Please make it even more fantastic than the ones I just bore witness to!”

“Aren’t you even bothered that those kids _died_ for you?” Zachary demanded angrily.

“They served their purpose fantastically. They let me see the raw power you have at your disposal. It is fantastic. You are fantastic,” Viola grinned madly. “And this battle… I can just tell it will be the most fantastic one yet. Come at me!”

“Chip, you know what to do,” Zachary ordered coldly.

“Surskit, show time!” Viola called.

Flinging forth a Poké Ball, a blue bug with long legs and a white spike atop its head appeared. _“Surskit sur!”_

“Thunder Shock!”

“Quick Attack!”

The Surskit shot forward at super speed, crashing into Chip hard enough to send his attack wide. Recovering quickly despite the damage, Chip was quick to land a direct hit with his lightning. The Surskit crashed into him again before it collapsed, defeated.

“Chip, come back!” Zachary ordered, pulling out his second Poké Ball. “Ark, you’re in!”

“Vivillon, time to strut your stuff!” Viola cried, sending out her last Pokémon.

Chip scurried back to Zachary as the boy pulled out a Potion for him. A second Dedenne appeared on the field, tensed and ready to fight. Across the field came a beautiful butterfly with pink wings, giving a melodic cry as it readied to fight.

“Two Dedenne, huh? I might’ve expected better, but I’m sure you’ll give me a fantastic performance anyhow,” Viola admitted. “Vivillon, use Infestation!”

“Fury Swipes, Ark!”

Bugs surged up from the wood below the mouse’s feet, burrowing into his fur and biting. Ark gave a cry of pain, form shimmering before dispelling altogether to reveal a black fox Pokémon with red markings. Recovering from the pain, he lunged and smacked his paws viciously at the Vivillon.

“Aha! How fantastic!” Viola gushed, snapping photos of the fox. “You disguised your Zorua as a doppelganger of your Dedenne to throw me off! How fantastic!”

“And he served his purpose perfectly,” Zachary smirked. “Chip, you’re back in! Ark, return!”

Viola giggled, wagging her finger. “Ah-ah-ah! I don’t think so!”

Ark gave another cry as the bugs began to bite, making him stumble back in pain.

“Ark!” Zachary cried, realization hitting him. _I can’t switch him out with Infestation in effect. Stupid…! How could I have forgotten that?_

Memories of Kirby’s death crashed over him. Dread crept into his heart. What if Ark…?

_No!_ Zachary squared his shoulders. _That won’t happen again! Not to Ark! I won’t let it!_

“Tackle!”

“Ark, use Pursuit!”

Ark lunged, crashing heavily into the Vivillon. The butterfly struck back weakly, wings fluttering in exhaustion. The bugs bit into Ark’s skin again but the Zorua fought to ignore it, lunging for another Pursuit. The Vivillon finally collapsed, the bugs withdrawing from Ark’s fur immediately afterward.

“Ark!” Zachary dashed forward, scooping up the injured fox. “Are you okay?”

_“Zor,”_ Ark nodded shakily, blood oozing through his fur from the bites.

_“Denne denne!”_ Chip squeaked, a paw pointed at Viola.

The photographer was disappearing, shattering into pieces of white light. The woman smiled at him.

“Fantastic. You were just fantastic. I stood no chance against you. That was the most fantastic battle yet,” she declared. “Continue to remain fantastic.”

The red gleam faded from her eyes and all of her calm turned into fear.

“Alexa? Alexa, where…? Oh no!” She saw herself breaking apart into shards of white light. “Alexa! No! I don’t want this! I thought I knew better! Why am I—”

Viola disappeared completely, her plea remaining cut off. Her camera fell to the ground, the lens shattering and parts of its frame breaking off and scattering across the floor. Zachary suppressed a shiver as he stood, holding Ark in his arms as he headed up the stone steps behind Viola’s tent on the platform. He paused to collect the glittering Bug Badge from where she once stood, pocketing it before moving on.

Clyde was waiting for him at the top, smiling and ready to give his congratulations once the boy reached the top of the stairs. Zachary stopped short of the top step, making Clyde’s smile die momentarily.

“Why do they freak out like that before they disappear?” Zachary demanded.

Clyde sighed. “Maybe because a hundred years brings regret.”

“Regret about what? Coming here?” Zachary barked harshly.

“Whatever it is that people like them regret,” Clyde shrugged. “Come. Your Zorua needs to have those wounds healed.”

Zachary glared after the man as Clyde headed for the rest house before reluctantly trudging after him. Returning Ark to his Poké Ball, he placed the metallic sphere on the healing machine and breathed a silent sigh of relief when the Dark-type’s wounds healed. Hooking the sphere to his belt, Zachary headed back out past Clyde and disappeared into the wilderness.

Clyde watched him go, a small frown on his face. “Are you losing your drive already…?” he wondered softly.

.o.o.o.o.

_“Dede…NNEEEEEEEE!!”_

_“Zo…RUAAAAAA!!”_

Zachary watched as his two Pokémon battled, taking down wild Pokémon left and right. He had yet to see any particular Pokémon worthy of catching. Then again, he had no idea what he should be attempting to catch.

He reluctantly left his team, heading back toward the rest house. It had been a little over three hours since he’d emerged from the Gym floor. Clyde was leaning against the wall of the house, smoking another cigarette. He pointedly breathed the smoke away from the oncoming boy before speaking.

“Need something, kiddo?”

“Tell me about the next Gym Leader,” Zachary stated firmly.

“No more questions? Just demands now, huh?” Clyde chuckled in amusement.

“Just tell me so I can prepare to fight them,” Zachary barked, annoyed at Clyde’s lighthearted view of the situation.

Clyde smirked deviously. “The next Gym Leader is clever but his Gym only uses two specific Pokémon in it. You might want to catch a Fighting-type to defeat him. He has two Gym trainers. His highest level Pokémon is Level 13.”

“Guess I don’t need to level grind much. The levels aren’t much different than before,” Zachary noted. _Weak to Fighting-type… That could be Ice, Rock, Normal, Dark, or Steel-type. That doesn’t clue me in on how best to prepare!_ “Can’t you give me another hint to a weakness?”

“Another hint? But that’d kill the surprise!” Clyde complained teasingly. “I’m here to help you, not hold your hand. I give you clues. You have to piece them together and make them into victory for you.”

Zachary resisted the urge to curse the guide out. He turned on his heel and headed back into the trees to where he left Chip and Ark.

_I better find myself a Fighting-type. That’s the only hint I can rely on for a weakness,_ Zachary decided.

_“ZOOOOR!!”_

“…Ark?!” Zachary broke into a run upon hearing the pained yelp. “Ark, what’s wrong?!”

He broke into the clearing to see Chip deliver a blast of electricity to the attacker. Ark was curled up on the ground, whimpering but still very much alive. The attacker, a blue bipedal puppy, jumped back before fleeing into the trees.

“A Riolu? Wait…” Zachary returned Ark before running after the puppy, Chip racing up to his shoulder. “A Riolu’s a Fighting-type! I can use that!”

The Riolu kept running for a good while before stopping, whirling around to growl at them. It looked a bit beat up, probably from fighting Ark, but it was clearly angry to have been chased. Chip dove off of Zachary’s shoulder, sparks dancing along his whiskers as he readied to fight.

“Thunder Shock!” Zachary ordered.

_“DedeNNEEEEEE!!”_

Riolu jumped to the side before lunging, crashing into Chip and flinging him back. Chip followed up with another burst of lightning. The Riolu tensed, body glowing briefly to keep itself from fainting. Then it lunged, slamming into Chip again with unmatched speed.

“There! That should be good,” Zachary decided, pulling out the Poké Ball and throwing it.

Riolu lashed out, smacking the sphere away to bounce at Zachary’s feet. The boy froze in surprise before snatching it up and throwing it again. The Riolu slapped it away, teeth grit and red eyes narrowed angrily.

_What’s up with this Riolu? Why isn’t it being caught?_ Zachary thought in frustration.

The exchange kept up for several minutes. Zachary would throw his Poké Ball. Riolu would smack it away. Zachary would throw another one. Rinse and repeat several dozen times over.

“What the hell?!” Zachary finally shouted.

“Seems he _really_ doesn’t want to be caught.”

Zachary jumped. Clyde was standing right behind him, grinning. The raven-haired boy scrambled away from him, instantly freaked out by the guide’s sudden appearance. A loud bark made Zachary look back at the Riolu…who was suddenly attacking again! It pounced, charging at Clyde with a tiny paw raised.

“Clyde, look out!” Zachary shouted.

A burst of light erupted from Clyde’s hand, his Audino bursting out of its Poké Ball. A fist raised, the pink and cream healer brought it down hard on the charging Riolu and smashed it flat to the ground. The puppy whimpered but didn’t rise again from the small crater it was in.

“My, my! You _really_ shouldn’t be attacking me, little Riolu! That’s just mean!” Clyde scolded between giggles, that stupid smile ever present beneath his mustache.

_Did that Audino get stronger since I fought it back at the entrance?_ Zachary wondered, stepping back a few paces in fear.

“There! That should make it easy for you to catch now! That’s what you were trying to do, right?” Clyde asked, peering at the boy.

“…It wouldn’t be fair,” Zachary shook his head despite what his brain was telling him. “I’m supposed to beat it and catch it. It wouldn’t be fair to catch it if you beat it up for me.”

“So you’re giving up on it? Awwww!” Clyde pouted. “Oh well. Your loss.”

He returned his Audino to its Poké Ball and turned away, heading back toward the rest house. Zachary sighed before hesitantly approaching the beaten Riolu. Pulling out a Potion, he sprayed it on the puppy’s wounds. The Fighting-type twitched before cracking its eyes open tiredly, looking at the boy.

“I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone now,” Zachary said, rising and turning away. “Let’s go, Chip. We’ll see if we can find some other Fighting-types around here.”

_“Denne!”_ Chip squeaked, darting up his pant leg to his shoulder. _“Denne denne!”_

Zachary headed into the forest, disappearing between the trees.

After a moment, the Riolu staggered to its paws. It looked toward where Zachary had gone. Then it looked where Clyde had headed. A growl bubbled up from its throat, teeth bared and eyes narrowed angrily in that direction. Then it turned, darting toward where Zachary had gone.


	4. Versus 4: Cheren

Zachary reached the rest house once again, healing Ark and Chip at the healing machine inside. Though he’d seen a few Croagunk, Meditite, and Pancham, none of them seemed to catch his eye for strength. In the end, he’d tried to search for another Riolu but was unsuccessful.

“Going on to the next floor? How bold,” Clyde commented when Zachary exited the rest house, seeing the same two Poké Balls hooked to his belt as usual.

“I’ll just rely on my level advantage this time. It shouldn’t be too hard, hopefully,” Zachary said. _I just hope I’m not up against a Rock-type Gym. I might be in trouble then._

“If you want to take that risk, I won’t stop you,” Clyde shrugged. “Just know what you might be risking in this decision. Is the reward of victory worth it?”

“…I’ll be fine,” Zachary decided, heading up the steps.

_“Ri!”_

 _“Denne?”_ Chip turned on Zachary’s shoulder at the noise. He tugged on the boy’s hair insistently. _“Denne denne!”_

“Ow! Chip, what?” Zachary barked, rubbing his scalp.

_“Riolu! Ri!”_

He froze before slowly turning on his heel. Standing at the foot of the steps, a little beat up but no less determined, was the Riolu from earlier. It stood there, shoulders heaving from exhaustion, but its eyes locked firmly on the teenager partway up the steps.

“My, my! I guess it decided it wanted to go with you after all,” Clyde chuckled.

“…But why?” Zachary wondered.

“Some Pokémon are odd that way,” Clyde shrugged, well aware of the glare being sent his way from the puppy. “Or maybe it’s not so much you that it’s come for…but me?”

Zachary headed back down the steps. Chip jumped to the ground and the two Pokémon engaged in a brief discussion of squeaks and barks. After a moment, the Riolu gave a nod before pawing at Zachary’s belt.

_“Denne!”_ Chip squeaked merrily.

“You want to come with me?” Zachary asked, looking at the Riolu. “You could…die…you know…”

_“Riolu! Ri!”_ the Riolu barked, tugging on his belt. _“Ri!”_

It was glaring over the boy’s shoulder, red eyes meeting sunglasses-shielded brown eyes. Clyde smirked, causing the Riolu to growl angrily. Zachary noticed the look and sighed, pulling an empty Poké Ball from his belt.

“Are you sure?” Zachary asked.

_“Ri!”_ the Riolu nodded firmly.

“…All right then,” Zachary relented.

The Poké Ball snapped open and absorbed the blue puppy in a burst of light. He headed for the rest house to heal the wounded Fighting-type before emerging again. Collecting Chip, Zachary went back up the steps until he reached Clyde.

“He sure seems to not like you,” Zachary stated.

“Well, I did have my Audino smash him into the ground. I’m not shocked,” Clyde shrugged nonchalantly, trotting up the stairs.

“…He seemed mad at you _before_ that,” Zachary pointed out.

“Then that’s his problem, not mine. I have no idea why he’d be mad at me. I’ve never met him before,” Clyde replied, continuing on without pausing.

They reached the top of the stairs. Clyde stopped short, waving Zachary on. The boy moved ahead, leaving the guide to be swallowed by the darkness as the trapdoor snapped shut over the stairs the moment Zachary stepped onto solid ground.

The room was plain, almost looking like a classroom of sorts. The floor was made up of polished hardwood boards on the edges. The center was concrete with an arena drawn on it in thick white chalk. There was a blackboard hung on the back wall, status effects and a type chart written on it.

Two children stood at the far end of the room, one girl and one boy. Behind them, back to Zachary, was a young man in a white shirt and dark pants with black hair, a single strand poking up from the top.

“Oh! Teacher, he’s here!” the girl cried.

“I guess the challenger made it this far. Wow!” the boy grinned excitedly.

“Now, now! Pedro, Serena, show some respect,” the young man reminded, turning to face Zachary. “Ah, so you did get here. That’s good. It’s been a long time since I’ve faced a challenger. I am Cheren, Gym Leader of Aspertia City. It is nice to meet you.”

_He sure seems different from those other two Gym Leaders,_ Zachary thought, though he still stayed alert.

Cheren’s mouth curled at the corners. “I’d give you a welcoming speech, but I’m sure those below me already did. So why don’t we cut to the chase? You should know the drill by now, so explanations aren’t necessary.”

“Oh! Can I go first? Please, teacher?” the boy begged.

“I’m not one to deny a volunteer. Show him what you’ve learned, Pedro,” Cheren agreed.

“Yes! I can put your lessons to good use!” Pedro cheered, darting forward to stand on the opposing side of the battlefield. “Don’t go easy on me, mister, ‘cause I won’t go easy on you!”

_The term ‘go easy’ probably doesn’t even exist in here,_ Zachary thought.

“Go, my Patrat!” Pedro cried.

Out of the Poké Ball came a brown rodent with a long tail and eyes of black, yellow, and red. It bolted up on two legs, ears flicking forward in alertness. _“Patrat rat!”_

_So it’s a Normal-type Gym. That makes this easier,_ Zachary thought in relief. He pulled out his third Poké Ball, sending out Riolu. “Go, Alistair!”

_“Riiii!”_ the Riolu yipped.

“Use Bide!” Pedro ordered.

“Use—”

Zachary stopped midsentence, realizing something. He had no idea what kind of attacks Alistair even had. He hadn’t bothered to check since the Riolu literally joined the team just moments before he stepped foot on the Gym floor. For all he knew, the puppy might not have any Fighting-type attacks at all!

_This is bad! Why didn’t I bother to check?_ Zachary scolded himself, frustrated.

A loud squeak snapped him back to attention. Alistair had lunged, slamming his paw into the Patrat. The chipmunk stumbled back, absorbing the hit. It never got the chance to unleash that power, though. The Riolu knocked it out with the next Force Palm he threw.

“No!” Pedro cried in shock. “Lillipup, avenge him!”

A cream and brown puppy with a fluffy face appeared. It gave a cheerful yip, tail wagging before it saw Alistair. It began to growl immediately, sensing a challenge incoming.

_Only uses two kinds of Pokémon,_ Zachary recalled Clyde’s advice. _That means this Gym only has Patrat and Lillipup in it. That’s not too tough. I could’ve beaten this without Alistair…but I’ll take any advantage I can get!_

“Force Palm!”

“Bite!”

Lillipup’s teeth snapped shut on Alistair’s arm, eliciting a sharp cry of pain from the Riolu. Alistair smashed his paw twice over the Lillipup’s head, knocking it out quickly. Pedro gave a choked cry as his body broke apart into light.

“I’m sorry, teacher! I’m sorry I failed!” he wailed tearfully.

“Mistakes will always be made, Pedro. Nobody is exempt from this. You did your best,” Cheren reassured, watching his first Gym trainer disappear. “…Serena, you’re up.”

“I’ll take him out, teacher,” the girl promised, pulling out her first Poké Ball. “Lillipup, go!”

The battle was nearly identical to the first one. Alistair would suffer a few bites before beating the cream puppy into submission with Force Palm. The Patrat would attempt to use Bide, only to be defeated before it could unleash the absorbed damage it had taken. Serena began to cry as she shattered into pieces of light.

“I’m so sorry, teacher!” she sobbed, face in her hands as she vanished.

“You’ve both done well. You make me proud to have been your teacher,” Cheren smiled as the light faded. His smile died as he turned to look at Zachary. “Well, you’re quite the challenger, aren’t you? You’ve taken out both of my prized students. Now you’ll need to fight me.”

“For them being prized students, you sure didn’t show much sorrow at their passing,” Zachary pointed out.

“If I defeat you, there won’t be a point in doing that,” Cheren reasoned with a shrug. Then he sneered, red light shining in his eyes. “Besides, I don’t plan to be beaten by the same tactics you used on them! I’m a Gym Leader for a reason. My job is to adapt to my challengers’ strategies and counter them. I plan to do the same to you here!”

He sent out a Patrat. Alistair tensed, ready to fight.

“Force Palm!”

“Detect! Follow it up with Bite!” Cheren ordered.

The chipmunk darted to the side as the paw shot at it, dodging the strike. Sharp rodent teeth then dug into the limb, earning a yelp from Alistair. Blood dotted the floor as the pair parted.

“Quick Attack, Alistair!”

“Dodge and use Bite again!”

The Riolu managed to out-speed his opponent, slamming into the rodent and knocking it back. Before he could follow up with Force Palm, Cheren ordered another Detect and the chipmunk raced around him to deliver another bite to Alistair. Zachary frowned, hands clenched.

_He’s using Detect to dodge my Fighting-type moves,_ Zachary thought bitterly. Then he smirked. _Well, if I can’t beat him with a type advantage…then I’ll just down him with my levels, just as I originally planned!_

“Keep up with Quick Attack!”

“Bite, Patrat!”

Another few Quick Attacks knocked the Patrat out. Cheren frowned, clicking his tongue in disappointment before sending out his last Pokémon, a Lillipup. Alistair was clearly getting exhausted but the desire to keep fighting shone in his eyes. Zachary sighed, pulling Alistair out briefly and sending in Ark to heal the Riolu.

“Work Up!”

“Use Pursuit, Ark!”

The Zorua lunged, crashing into the puppy full force. The Lillipup yelped before shaking the hit off, fur rising as it boosted its stats up. Swapping Ark and Alistair out again allowed for another Work Up.

“Tackle!”

“Force Palm!”

Alistair did a good chunk of damage with his attack, only to yelp in agony when the Lillipup crashed into him. Zachary cursed before quickly ordering another Force Palm, praying for a speed advantage. The Lillipup survived the hit, delivering another Tackle. Alistair stumbled back, looking ready to collapse.

“Darn it! Alistair, return! Chip, you’re in!” Zachary ordered. _I should’ve never let that thing get those stat boosts in! One more hit and Alistair would’ve…_

“Now do you see? I’m nothing like my students. That’s a teacher’s job, you know,” Cheren smirked cruelly. “I teach them all they need to know…but leave just enough out that I can defeat them should they get it into their heads to challenge me! Work Up is one of my tricks!”

“Thunder Shock!”

“Tackle!”

Chip yelped, barely firing the blast of lightning before getting hit. The rodent fell back, squeaking in pain. The Lillipup looked ready to fall over itself, but those stat boosts made it too dangerous to risk another hit on the Dedenne.

“Ark, you’re in!” Zachary ordered, returning his injured companion. _If I can’t take that Lillipup out with this next hit…Kirby won’t be my only loss in here!_

“Getting scared? Good! You should be!” Cheren laughed. “Tackle, Lillipup! Take him out!”

“Pursuit!” Zachary shouted.

The Zorua tensed before charging, teeth grit angrily. _“Zoooooo…ruuuuuu…AAAAAAAAAA!!”_

The Lillipup and Ark collided, their attacks striking at the same time. The force was enough to knock both canine Pokémon back. Zachary cried out, dashing forward to check on Ark.

“Ark? Ark! Are you okay?” he asked, frightened.

After a moment, the Dark-type twitched. Eyes cracked open. A small whimper escaped the fox. He was still alive. Zachary sighed in relief, holding him close.

“It looks like my strategies were nowhere near enough to defeat you. What a pity,” Cheren muttered, his body breaking apart like his students’ did. There was a small smirk on his lips. “Congrats, challenger. You managed to outsmart me…”

The red light died and Cheren’s calm defeat turned frantic.

“What am I…? No… No, no! Bianca, I… I thought I… No!”

Cheren’s cry ended just as he completely vanished into light. The glittering shape of the Basic Badge dropped to the floor with a light metallic noise.

Zachary rose, returning Ark before crossing the room. He bent down to pick up the Basic Badge, pausing briefly before filing the note away in the back of his mind. He went up the stairs at the back of the room, the trapdoor at the top opening to welcome him to the next rest floor.

“So, I’m guessing whatever you planned worked,” Clyde commented when Zachary stepped onto the grass.

“Yeah…if only barely,” the teen admitted, heading for the rest house to heal his injured team.

.o.o.o.o.

After a few more hours of training, night began to fall. Zachary sighed, heading for the rest house again with his team. Clyde was there, waiting for him.

“It’s weird how day and night can apply inside of a human structure,” Zachary commented.

“Who said it was a human structure?” Clyde pointed out, breathing smoke from his cigarette.

“Then what kind of structure is it?” Zachary asked.

“A tower of challenge,” Clyde replied.

The pair stood there in silence for a while, Zachary watching the room grow dark and Clyde smoking his cigarette. After a bit, Zachary yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

“May as well ask now before I forget,” Zachary recalled. “What’s on the next floor?”

Clyde smiled knowingly. “The next Gym Leader has a fascination with strength and women. You might want to check the grass or water for something useful to defeat him. He has one Gym trainer. His highest level is Level 14.”

“At least the levels aren’t rising all that fast,” Zachary noted. _Check the water or grass? Anything can be in the grass, so this Gym is definitely weak to Water-types. That could be…Fire, Ground, or Rock-type._

“Do you perhaps need a fishing pole?” Clyde offered.

Zachary looked at him before sighing. “Maybe tomorrow. I’m going to bed.”

He trudged into the rest house to seep. Clyde watched him leave before finishing off his cigarette. Then he stared up at the stone ceiling overhead, eyes narrowed.

“That little Riolu might be a problem. It’s not acting the way it should. It’s being too obvious about me. But…just as long as it does its job…I won’t need to make a move.”

A glowing blue butterfly emerged from the ceiling, fluttering down to him. Clyde raised a hand, letting it alight on a finger. It twitched its wings softly before going rigid, red light devouring it. The red butterfly headed back to the ceiling after a moment, vanishing through the stone.

“Oh well.” Clyde’s smile became severely crooked. “If I have to make a move a little bit early… Well, that’ll just intensify the fun, now won’t it? Heheheh… Heheheh! Hahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

His laughter rang through the floor—no, through the whole tower. But not in the rest house. The tiny building seemed completely soundproof to Clyde’s noise. Zachary slept soundly without a single hint of knowledge about Clyde’s nightly activities.

Whether that was good or bad…nobody knew…for now…


	5. Versus 5: Brock

Clyde looked up to see Zachary approaching him, fishing pole slung against his shoulder. Glancing at the boy’s belt, the guide smirked slightly when he saw a fourth Poké Ball hooked there. Clyde reached out to accept the fishing pole back.

“Going upstairs already? You’ve only been up for about an hour or two,” Clyde commented.

“Going one or two Gyms a day isn’t going to get me anywhere fast,” Zachary replied. “The more progress I make in a day, the sooner I can find the answers I want.”

“Are you sure those answers lie here?” Clyde questioned curiously.

“…Absolutely,” Zachary nodded.

“Then do as you please. I’ll be here as needed,” Clyde reassured, giving a slight bow in jest.

“Good,” Zachary muttered.

The raven-haired boy headed up the steps, hands lingering on his new Poké Ball. Chip bristled on his shoulder as they reached the trapdoor to the next Gym floor. Pushing it open, they stepped out onto the arena floor.

It was a big, if mostly open, room that looked similar to a dojo. There were large rocks ringing the arena and the ground was coated in a layer of sand and gravel. One lone boy stood on the opposite side of the arena. Seated cross-legged on a platform raised a few inches from the sandy floor was a slightly tan man with spiky black hair and closed eyes. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, displaying the muscles of his chest and stomach proudly behind crossed arms.

The man lifted his head when Zachary entered. “So the news was right. There’s a challenger in the castle. Good. I was hoping you’d get this far.”

“I’m getting much farther than this,” Zachary guaranteed.

“I am Brock of the Pewter City Gym,” the man introduced himself, getting to his feet. “Though I’d like to say you must be pretty strong to have gotten this far, luck and usage of type advantages tend to play key on the lower floors. I won’t overestimate you until I see your skills for myself.”

“Then let’s get right to it,” Zachary stated.

“Liam, test him out for me,” Brock ordered.

The boy, a Camper, nodded before stepping up to take his place on the battlefield. “You better show me all you’ve got! I’m not letting Brock get disappointed by some smug punk!”

“Smug? I’m not _that_ confident yet,” Zachary admitted, pulling a Poké Ball from his belt.

“Go, Geodude!”

“Alistair, you’re in!”

The Riolu bounded out with a yip, tensed and ready to strike. On the opposite side of the field came a floating rock with two arms, eyes, and a mouth. The floating rock gave a rumble, arms flexing in proof of its strength.

“Force Palm!”

“Tackle!”

Alistair lunged, smashing a paw into the Geodude. He jumped away with a yelp, paw aching from hitting the hard rocky exterior of the Geodude. It proceeded to slam into Alistair hard enough to send him flying into one of the rocks ringing the arena.

“Shake it off! Use Force Palm!” Zachary ordered.

The Riolu staggered to his paws, teeth grit angrily before shooting forward. The Geodude gave a cry as the paw hit it, knocking it out.

“No! Geodude!” Liam wailed. “You…! Sandshrew, teach him a lesson!”

A golden mouse with a brickwork pattern on its scaly skin emerged from the boy’s final Poké Ball.

“Alistair, use Force Palm!”

“Poison Sting, Sandshrew!”

The mouse gave a squeak of pain when the puppy collided with it. Alistair jumped back, triumphant until he suddenly crumpled to the ground. A thin needle coated in purple ooze stuck out from his shoulder.

_Poison,_ Zachary realized. “Alistair, return! Ark, you’re in!”

While he applied an Antidote to the Riolu’s wound, the Zorua dodged around Swift and Rollout attacks. Though most of Ark’s attacks didn’t do much damage, all he really needed to do was distract his opponent. The Sandshrew kept chasing him around as a boulder during Rollout, only landing a few hits and missing all others. Ark couldn’t keep from yapping in joy at his speed advantage.

“Good job, Ark! Alistair, finish it with Force Palm!” Zachary ordered, switching them out.

Alistair, fully recovered from the poisoning, launched a barrage of Force Palms at the oncoming boulder. Just before it could make impact on him, the boulder exploded into smoke. The Sandshrew soared free over the Riolu’s head…and hit the ground face first behind him. It was knocked out.

“N…no! No!” the boy cried as his body broke apart into light. “I don’t… I don’t wanna…!”

“Seems you have the strength to back up your position,” Brock said, stepping off the platform as his only Gym trainer disappeared. “But if that was your best, you’re sorely outmatched against me.”

“Why would I use my best against a Gym trainer?” Zachary smirked. “I’ve got a surprise to use against you.”

“Good!” Brock’s eyes opened a fraction, a red glint in them. “I haven’t had a good challenge in a while! Don’t disappoint me!”

“I’ll try not to,” Zachary replied.

Brock tossed out a Geodude, this one looking far stronger than the previous one. Alistair tensed, teeth grit threateningly.

“Tackle!”

“Force Palm!”

The Riolu easily out sped the Geodude, paw smashing into it hard enough to leave a thin crack on its rocky hide. Alistair smirked in triumph, only to yelp when a stone fist collided with his stomach, catapulting him out of the arena. The Geodude smirked, giving a low rumble of amusement.

“Don’t think you can take me out as easily as you did Liam. I’m no pushover,” Brock declared.

“Well, neither am I,” Zachary countered. “Alistair, return!”

The Riolu disappeared into his Poké Ball in a beam of red light. Pulling the fourth Poké Ball from his belt, he tossed it out. The red and white sphere snapped open, unleashing its contents in an explosion of white light.

_“Oshaaaaaaa!”_ the little blue and white otter Pokémon, Oshawott, cried.

“Planning to take me out with Water-types? Typical of a beginning challenger,” Brock snorted in annoyance.

“It’s like you said,” Zachary pointed out. “‘Luck and usage of type advantages tend to play key on the lower floors’. I’m just keeping up with your expectations…and trying to win every fight I can in this castle. I’m not losing this early in the game.”

“If you think this is a game, you’re gravely mistaken,” Brock retorted. “Geodude, use Tackle!”

“Counter with Water Gun, Sam!” Zachary ordered.

Geodude gave a pained cry when the blast of water hit it, driving the floating rock back. It barely recovered before a second watery burst hit it. The rock fell to the ground, beaten and defeated.

Brock frowned, returning the Geodude. “Quite the clever annoyance, aren’t you?”

“I like to think I am. As for before, I don’t think this is a game,” Zachary clarified, using a Potion to heal Alistair. “This is the path I need to take to find the answers I’m seeking. All I have to do is reach the top. To do that, I can’t afford to lose, not even once!”

“Then you better be prepared to face a lot more than just type match-ups and luck! You’ll need more than that to get where you’re hoping to go!” Brock declared, tossing out his final Poké Ball. “Onix, go!”

A massive serpent made of heavy boulders emerged from the metal sphere. It roared, the entire floor rocking from the noise.

“Then I’m right. The answers are here!” Zachary cried.

“Are they?” Brock challenged with a smirk. “You’ll have to hit the top of this castle to know that. Too bad it’s our job to make sure you never get that far! Rock Tomb!”

“Water Gun!”

Sam dodged around the heavy rocks that fell from Onix. Bounding out of range, he twirled and unleashed a powerful jet of water. The Onix flinched before lunged, massive head slamming into Sam and sending the tiny otter flying.

“Sam, return! Alistair, go! Use Force Palm!” Zachary ordered.

The Riolu charged onto the field, slamming his paw into Onix’s head before it could rear back from its previous attack. The serpent groaned, cracks appearing in its stony hide. Alistair shot around it, faster than the Rock/Ground-type could keep up with, and suddenly raced up its tail and back. Flying to a stop just behind its head, he began punching away with Force Palm. The Onix roared, writhing and bucking in an attempt to throw him off.

“Onix, use Bind!” Brock ordered.

Onix twisted around, curling in on itself. Alistair gave a yelp when he found himself trapped amidst the rocky coils of its body, now turned in on itself to try and crush the Fighting-type.

“Alistair, keep attacking with Force Palm! He’s weaker now! Don’t be scared! You can win!” Zachary shouted encouragingly.

Swallowing back his initial terror, Alister punched away even more. His paws were aching, blood turning the blue fur a muddy purple, but Alistair kept at it. The stony skin was cracking, crunching, falling apart under his swift paws. Light started peaking through.

Onix roared, uncurling in agony before collapsing to the floor. A massive hole had been punched through one of the boulders making up its body. Alistair stumbled out, hurt but free.

“Sam, finish it with Water Gun!” Zachary ordered, pulling out a Potion to heal Alistair’s bloodied paws.

The newly-healed Oshawott pounced, spitting jets of water until the rock serpent ceased to move.

_“Oshawott osha! Oshaaaaaa!”_ Sam cheered, leaping about in triumph.

“I’m impressed. That Riolu of yours sure did a number on my Onix,” Brock chuckled, returning his final Pokémon. His body began breaking up into shards of light. “That determination might just save you in the future. Be sure not to let him die so soon.”

The red gleam in his eyes died. Brock shook before looking around, confused.

“What? How did I—” He saw his body dissolving. “What? No! I… No! I have to go back to Pewter! Father, Forrest… Who’s going to take care of them now?!”

Brock disappeared, the Boulder Badge falling to the floor with a soft metallic sound. Zachary sighed, crossing the arena to pick up the badge. He ascended the stairs behind the platform where Brock had once sat, the trapdoor at the top open in welcome.

“Congratulations! My, you’re getting really far really fast, Zachary! Congrats!” Clyde declared enthusiastically.

Zachary walked past him to the rest house to heal his team. Clyde frowned, a little annoyed at being ignored like that.

“So, going to challenge another floor?” he asked when the boy left the house.

“In a bit,” Zachary replied curtly. “What can you tell me?”

“Same drill as always, huh?” Clyde muttered. He sighed dramatically. “All right, here’s what you need to know. The next Gym Leader works in following the basic three elements in Pokémon typing. You might want to hunt around for something to combat those three types. He has two Gym trainers. His highest level Pokémon is Level 14.”

“Got it,” Zachary said, heading into the forest.

Clyde watched him leave, a frown on his face. “Best be kinder towards me, boy. It could lead to trouble if you keep up the attitude.” He smirked. “We’ll see how well you do on the next floor now. Heheheh…”

.o.o.o.o.

Zachary paused near the pond, his Pokémon set loose to roam and rest after facing Brock. He stared into the glassy surface, thinking.

_Works in following the basic three elements… That has to be Grass, Water, and Fire. So this Gym Leader has no specialized typing? Weird… What Gym does that?_

He turned, looking at his team. Chip and Sam were wrestling, rolling through the grass gleefully. Ark was curled up at the base of a tree, snoozing. Alistair was stretching, paws over his head in practice.

_Chip can take out Water-types…and Sam can handle Fire-types… That leaves me to catch something that can down Grass-types. Maybe I can find a Flying-type around here somewhere,_ Zachary thought.

He stared up into the trees. He could hear plenty of birdsong. He really had no preference for Flying-types. Zachary turned, walking deeper into the forest. Ark snapped awake, darting after his trainer while the other three continued to play.

_“Rua!”_ he yipped, staying close to the boy’s feet.

Something shot by, making the fifteen-year-old flinch back. It was a Pidgey, feathers shining in the dying sunlight. It flew, swirling around branches and chirping out a lovely song. Ark watched in awe. The Pidgey landed on a branch nearby, suddenly turning to them. It gave a small curious chirp, head tilted.

Ark darted forward, tail wagging. The Pidgey gave a chirp and dropped to the ground from its branch. They conversed briefly before Ark dashed back to Zachary, teeth sinking into his pant leg and yanking sharply.

_“Rua rua!”_

Zachary watched the Pidgey, who hopped forward until it was less than a foot away. It seemed to be watching him expectantly. Ark kept yanking on his jeans, yips muffled by the denim material.

“You want me to catch you?” Zachary wondered.

_“Pidgey!”_ it chirped, head bobbing.

_First that Riolu and now this Pidgey,_ Zachary thought, pulling out a Poke Ball. _Maybe…do they know something I don’t?_

With a light toss, the sphere snapped open and absorbed the bird. Three twitches and a click signaled a successful capture. Zachary smiled, retrieving the sphere.

“Let’s go train our new friend up, Ark,” he suggested, heading back the way he’d come.

Darkness was falling quickly but it couldn’t smother Zachary’s spirits. His confidence was beginning to grow. Perhaps the answers he sought could be found here. Perhaps even more than that…


End file.
